Adam Copeland
Adam Joseph Copeland (n. Orangeville, Ontario, Canadá, 30 de octubre de 1973) es un luchador profesional canadiense, más conocido como Edge. Actualmente trabaja para la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca SmackDown! donde es el actual Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. Copeland ha conseguido durante su carrera un total de 9 Campeonatos Mundiales: 4 Campeonatos de la WWE y 5 Campeonatos Mundiales Peso Pesado. Otros logros destacables en su carrera son sus 5 reinados como Campeón Intercontinental, 11 reinados como Campeón Mundial en Parejas y sus reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos y Campeón en Parejas de la WWE. Además, fue ganador de la edición de King of the Ring en el 2001 y ganador del Money in the Bank en el 2005. Carrera Comienzos Edge comenzó su carrera como luchador a un temprana edad. Sus luchadores favoritos que tomaría como referencia eran Mr. Perfect, Randy Savage, Hulk Hogan, Ricky Steamboat, Shawn Michaels y Bret Hart. Ganó una competencia en la que tenía la oportunidad de ser entrenado por Sweet Daddy Siki y Ron Hutchinson. Durante los noventa, Copeland luchó en un circuito independiente en Ontario y en la región norteamericana de los Grandes Lagos bajo el nombre de "Sexton Hardcastle". Formó parte del equipo "Sex and Violence" junto con el luchador Joe Legend (Joe Hitchen). Durante 1997, Sex and Violence se sumaríaconocido como Thug Life, junto a el se encontraban Joe Legend, su amigo de la infancia Christian (Jason Reso), "Bloody" Bill Skullion, y Rhino Richards (Terry Gerin). Durante su carrera independiente, el consiguió el SSW Tag Title y el ICW Street Fight Tag Title dos veces con Christian, al parejo con su reinado como ICW/MWCW Midwest Unified Tag Title al lado de Joe. El dúo de Copeland y Cage fue conocido como Hard Impact antes de cambiarlos a The Suicide Blondes. En 1996, el dúo participó en Japon bajo el nombre de Canadian Rockers. Copeland también paricipó bajo el nombre de Damon Striker (aunque el lo escribe Damien Stryker en su libro) en una edicipon de WCW Pro ante Meng (Tonga Fifita) y Kevin Sullivan. En su autobiografía, Copeland declara que es su peor nombre usado en el ring hasta la fecha. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1998-presente) 1998 En 1998 Copeland fue contratado por la World Wrestling Federation (WWF), hizo su debut en televisión en la WWF el 22 de junio de 1998 en el episodio de "Raw is War" con el nombre de Edge. En su primera "pelea de pago por evento" (PPV) con la compañía, SummerSlam 98, fue anunciado como la pareja de Sable, para combatir contra Jaqueline y Marc Mero. El combate se resolvió cuando Edge lanzó a Sable sobre Mero, el cual estaba boca arriba, y lograron la victoria por cuenta de tres. 1999-2000 thumb|Edge con el WWE IC Edge se enfeudó contra el luchador Gangrel. Durante este feudo Gangrel introdujo a Christian, el hermano de Edge como su aliado. Finalmente, Gangrel y Christian convencieron a Edge para unírseles como el trío que formó una facción conocida como The Brood. La cual fue añadida a lo que se convirtió en el Ministerio de la Oscuridad de Undertaker. En mayo de 1999, "The Brood" abandonó al Ministerio después de que Christian fuese atacado por Ken Shamrock y forzado a revelar la localización de la cautiva Stephanie McMahon. The Undertaker decidió castigar a Christian por su traición, pero Edge y Gangrel se opusieron a él. Tras acabar un corto feudo contra el ministerio, empezaron uno nuevo contra los Hardy Boyz. Luego Gangrel traicionó a Edge y Christian formando The New Brood con sus enemigos, los Hardyz. Tras la separación de The New Brood, Edge & Christian continuaron ese feudo contra los Hardy boyz, compitiendo los dos equipos en un Ladder Match en No Mercy, estando en juego los servicio de mánager de Terri Runnels y 100,000 dólares, perdiendo Edge y Christian. En Wrestlemania 2000 Edge y Christian le ganaron a los Dudley Boyz y a los Hardy Boyz en una lucha de triple amenaza de escalera en parejas, ganando así su primer título por parejas en la WWF, naciendo así la lucha de Tables Ladders and Chairs Match (Lucha de Sillas, Mesas y Escaleras). Fueron un grandioso dúo como heels (rudos), ganando el título de parejas de la WWF más de 7 veces. Durante este tiempo su marca registrada sería "Five Second Pose" donde hacían una pose en el ring durante cinco segundos con fotografías de flash, insultos, o divirtiendo de otras maneras a los fans. También compitieron en las tres primeras TLC triple tag team, (lucha de tres equipos en pelea de sillas, mesas y escaleras), ganando las primeras 2 contra los Dudley Boyz y los Hardy Boyz, en SummerSlam 2000 y de nuevo en Wrestlemania X-Seven. 2001-2002 thumb|Edge y Christian Copeland se solidificó al ganar por su cuenta el torneo de King of the Ring del 2001. Christian volvió con Edge hasta que tuvieron un feudo por el título Intercontinental perteneciente a Edge. Christian perdía y ganaba contra Edge. Hasta que Edge perdió el título Intercontinental contra Test y poco después ganó el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW de Kurt Angle. Edge venció a Test en Survivor Series 2001 para unificar sus dos títulos. Durante los meses del invierno del 2001, Copeland tuvo un feudo contra William Regal por el título Intercontinental del cual Regal salió victorioso reteniendo su titulo. Después de esto Edge tuvo varios feudos cortos. En WrestleMania X8 Booker T buscó una pelea contra Edge, dando como resultado que Copeland venciera a Booker T ganando el patrocinio de un champú Japonés. Después de su feudo contra Booker T, se le apartó de la empresa durante un tiempo hasta que Copeland fue cambiado a SmackDown en un intercambio de marcas o bosquejeo en el primer cambio de este tipo. Cuando se trasladó a esa marca tuvo un feudo contra Kurt Angle el cual culminó con Edge afeitando la cabeza de Kurt en una lucha hair vs hair (cabellera contra cabellera). Cuando Rey Mysterio hizo su debut en Smackdown!, los dos formaron un dúo para conquistar el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas, fueron los segundos en obtener este título al enfrentarse contra Kurt Angle y Chris Benoit. El dúo fue nombrado como el futuro de SmackDown!. El 2 de Julio de 2002 en Smackdown, ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas con Hulk Hogan que perdieron el día 21 contra Christian y Lance Storm. 2003-2004 thumb|left|Edge y Hulk Hogan En febrero de 2003, Copeland sufrió una fractura de cuello la cual necesitaba cirugía, esto le hizo mantenerse alejado durante todo el año. Durante su recuperación él escribió una columna para WWE.com. Edge programó su regreso en febrero de 2004, pero sufrió una lesión en la mano justo antes de este, forzándolo a quedarse fuera del ring durante un mes más. Fue puesto en RAW en el bosquejeo después de Wrestlemania XX, y regresó al ring poco después de ese evento. Sobre el retorno de Edge salió un nuevo personaje, visible por su masa muscular y pesando 250 libras. El cual también portaba un nuevo tatuaje en su brazo. El 19 de abril de 2004 en la edición de RAW él y Chris Benoit ganaron los WWE World Tag Team Championship. Continuó llegando con Benoit y apareciendo cuando Benoit lo nececitaba, incluso después de perder los títulos. La amistad desapareció cuando Edge ganó el WWE Intercontinental Championship. En julio, en Vengeance 2004, Edge venció a Randy Orton para ganar el WWE Intercontinental Championship. Convirtiéndose en un heel. Después de una lesión no televisada de RAW, el gerente de RAW Eric Bischoff le quitó el título. Edge regresó con una actitud de heel y con grandes problemas frente al gerente general, en este periodo estuvo obsesionado por conquistar el World Heavyweight Championship. Edge, Benoit y Shawn Michaels recibieron una oportunidad de ser escogidos por los fans para una pelea contra Triple H por el título de peso pesado en Taboo Tuesday 2004. Shawn Michaels gano la votación, los luchadores que no fueron escogidos para esta lucha, Edge y Benoit, tuvieron una oportunidad por el título en parejas que poseía La Résistance. Durante la lucha Edge abandonó a Benoit, aun así este gano los títulos, después de esto Edge interfirió en la lucha por el World Heavyweight Championship aplicándole un Spear a Michaels y costándole a este su oportunidad por el titulo. En una revancha por los títulos en parejas Edge volvió a abandonar a Chris Benoit durante la lucha, pero esta vez Benoit no pudo ganar solo y perdió los títulos de parejas. Edge se acopló al equipo de Triple H en Survivor Series, mientras que Benoit se unió a Randy Orton. Después de esto, Benoit y Edge compitieron en una battle royal en RAW para ser el retador número uno al World Heavyweight Championship, eliminándose simultáneamente por lo cual la pelea resultó como empatada. Debido a esto, el actual campeón Triple H fue forzado a defender su título en una Triple amenaza. Durante el curso de la pelea, Benoit aplicó a Edge una Cripler Crossface, pero Edge cambió el peso de esta para hacer que los hombros de Benoit quedaran en una cuenta de tres. Debido a esto Edge se rindió al mismo tiempo que Benoit tuvo conteo de tres, provocando que el campeonato quedara en una vacante y el título de peso pesado estuvo ausente de dueño en la siguiente semana de RAW. 2005 thumb|Edge ganando el Money in the Bank Edge tuvo otra oportunidad por el World Heavyweight Championship en New Years's Revolution 2005 en la Elimination Chamber. Durante la pelea, Edge trató de hacerle una Spear a Randy Orton, pero éste se quitó y le dio a Shawn Michaels, quien era el árbitro especial de la lucha. Después le hizo una Spear a Orton y cuando intentó levantar a Michaels para que hiciera la cuenta, le dio con una una Sweet Chin Music, momento que Chris Jericho aprovechó para hacerle un Lionsault, causando su eliminación. Tras esto, tuvo un feudo con Michaels que acabó en Royal Rumble, tras la victoria de Copeland. En Wrestlemania 21, Edge participó y ganó la primera edición del "Money in the Bank", después de golpear con una silla a Benoit y tomar el maletín. Éste le daba el privilegio a tener una lucha por el título mundial el día que él quisiera durante los próximos 12 meses. En Backlash se enfrentó a Chris Benoit en una pelea Last Man Standing , ganando Edge después de golpear a Benoit con un ladrillo y que éste no se levantara antes del conteo de 10. En este tiempo Edge se enamoró de Lita, aprovechando que su novio, Matt Hardy, estaba lesionado. Debido a esto, Lita traicionó a su marido Kane cuando peleaba contra Edge, dándole el maletín al canadiense, golpeando a Kane y llevándose la victoria. En Vengeance, Kane derrotaría a Edge y el 11 de julio en RAW, la lucha estelar de la noche era entre Edge y Kane, siendo interrumpida por Matt Hardy, quien hizo una entrada sorpresa. Luego empezaron un feudo entre Matt Hardy y Edge alrededor del amor de Lita, peleando en SummerSlam, donde Edge venció a Matt por KO. Edge se enfrentaría nuevamente en RAW donde esta empresa cambiaba de canal para su primer WWE homecoming, donde se enfrentarían en una pelea en donde el ganador quedaría en RAW, ganando Edge de nuevo en una pelea TLC. Poco después de su victoria en WWE Homecoming, Edge sufrió una torcedura en el pectoral, lesionándose durante unas semanas. En ese tiempo también inicio su segmento en RAW que se llamaría "The Cutting Edge" y empezó a referirse a sí mismo como "The Rated R Superstar". Edge usó su nuevo segmento para hablar del escándalo de Ric Flair en donde fue arrestado por golpear a un peatón, Empezando un feudo con Flair. 2006 thumb|Rated-RKO Edge y Flair tuvieron una pelea por el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE de Flair en New Year's Revolution, venciendo Flair por la descalificación de Edge. Esa misma noche, al acabar la Elimination Chamber en donde John Cena retuvo su Campeonato de la WWE, Edge usó su Money in the Bank para tener una pelea por el título, ganándolo tras hacer dos Spears a Cena, siendo el nuevo Campeón de la WWE y un Campeón de las Tres Coronas. Después de salir de la arena en una corta entrevista al aire libre, Edge anunció que al día siguiente en RAW, tendría sexo en pleno ring con Lita, ganando el raiting de 5.2 siendo así el campeón de la WWE más visto en los últimos 5 años, continuando así con los ratings más altos que cualquiera. Después de defender su título en una TLC en RAW contra Flair, peleó contra Cena en Royal Rumble, perdiéndolo. Lo intentó recuperar en una pelea con un Árbitro especial. Para ver quien sería el árbitro, se hizo una pelea de parejas mixtas entre John Cena y María contra Edge y Lita, eligiendo árbitro el luchador que ganara, perdiendo Lita y eligiendo Cena como árbitro especial a Mick Foley. En la pelea por el título, Edge perdió y culpó a Foley, iniciando un feudo que culminó en WrestleMania 22 donde Edge tuvo una pelea con Foley en una Hardcore Match, ganando Edge, aumentando su récord a 5 victorias y 0 derrotas y posteriormente se unió a Foley en One Night Stand contra Tommy Dreamer y Terry Funk, ganando Edge y Foley. Antes de la pelea en la ECW, Edge ganó una pelea contra Big Show para ser el contendiente número uno, peleando contra Rob Van Dam en Vengeance, reteniendo el campeón. Dos semanas después, el día 3 de julio en una edición de RAW Edge cubrió a Rob Van Dam en una Triple Threat Match en la cual estaba Cena también, para convertirse en Campeón de la WWE por segunda vez. En Saturday Night's Main Event, Edge defendió su título frente a Cena, ganando por descalificación Cena, anunciándose para SumemrSlam en la cual si Edge perdía por descalificación, perdería el título también, pero ganó tras darle un golpe en la nuca con un puño americano sin que le viera el árbitro. En el siguiente RAW, comentó que el título giratorio que tenía era un título que reflejaba a Cena, así que lanzó el título al Long Island Sound y seguidamente sacó un nuevo título de la WWE en el cual tenia una rueda giratoria que decía "Rated R". En ese momento regresó Jeff Hardy, habiendo una pelea entre ellos en la cual Edge fue descalificado. En Unforgiven hubo una TLC en la cual, si Cena perdía, debería dejar RAW y cambiarse a la marca SmackDown!, ganando Cena y rompiendo el invicto de Edge en ese tipo de combates. Tuvo su revancha en RAW en una Steel Cage Match, perdiendo Edge cuando D-Generation X interfirió a favor de Cena. Por esto empezó un feudo con DX, uniéndose a Randy Orton y creando el equipo Rated RKO. Pelearon contra DX en Taboo Tuesday, ganando Rated RKO y quitándoles el invicto a DX, mientras que esa misma noche, Lita ganó la final de un torneo para declarar a la nueva Campeona Femenina de la WWE. Al día siguiente tuvieron una oportunidad por los Títulos Mundiales en Pareja, perdiendo por la interferencia de DX, pero el 13 de septiembre ganaron los Campeonatos Mundiales por Parejas de la WWE después de que Roddy Piper no pudiera competir, siendo Ric Flair presa fácil para el equipo, transformándose Orton en un Campeón de la Triple Corona. Luego, en Survivor Series el equipo Rated RKO (Rated RKO, Johnny Nitro, Mike Knox y Gregory Helms) perdió ante el equipo DX (D-Generation X, CM Punk y The Hardys). 2007 thumb|Armageddon 2007 En el Royal Rumble 2007, Edge salió el número 5, donde eliminó a 5 luchadores y fue eliminado el número 28 por Shawn Michaels. Meses más tarde, se clasificó para pelear en el Money in the Bank de Wrestlemania 23 al ganarle a Rob Van Dam en un episodio en RAW, Siendo Mr. Kennedy el ganador de la lucha, los otros participantes de la lucha fueron Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Finlay, CM Punk y King Booker. Luego peleó contra Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton y John Cena por el Campeonato de la WWE en Backlash en un combate fatal 4 way. En RAW Edge provocó a Mr. Kennedy para que aceptara un combate en el cual ponga en juego su maletín. Kennedy finalmente termina perdiendo el maletín después de que Edge lo golpease mientras este entraba. Tuvo el World Heavyweight Title tras vencer a Undertaker y aprovechar el Maletín de Dinero en el Banco que ganó. Después de una lucha maratónica de Undertaker y Batista en jaula ambos cayeron y apareció Mark Henry para atacar a Undertaker, después de que Batista saliera del ring. Tras esto aparece Edge y canjea el maletín de Money in the Bank que arrebató a Mr. Kennedy la noche anterior, por un combate por el título aprovechando que Undertaker estaba completamente golpeado y sangrante, ganando así su primer World Heavyweight Championship, de la misma manera que le ganó a John Cena su titulo de la WWE. Después defendería el titulo contra Batista en el ppv Judgement Day, venciendo a Batista con un roll up y así mantener el título más tiempo. Edge volvió a enfrentarse a Batista en One Night Stand, al que volvería a derrotar en una lucha en jaula, reteniendo así el campeonato de los Pesos Pesados. De nuevo, Edge vuelve a enfrentarse a Batista en WWE Vengeance en una pelea en la que si Batista acababa derrotado no volvería a luchar por el World Heavyweight Champion mientras Edge tuviera el título en su poder. Edge vuelve a ganar, y provoca que Batista no tuviera mas oportunidades por el título mientras Edge fuera campeón. El 17 de julio, en las grabaciones de SmackDown!, el Rated R Superstar nos sorprende con un importante anuncio, y es el de tener que dejar el World Heavyweight Championship vacante debido a una lesión en el área pectoral. Esto se produce debido a que en la edición anterior de dicho programa había tenido un enfrentamiento con Kane. Durante su regreso en Survivor Series 2007, interfirió en el combate por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE entre Batista y Undertaker, atacando a Undertaker y haciendo que Batista inconsciente le hiciera la cuenta de tres. En las grabaciones de Smackdown del 27 de noviembre, se descubrió que Edge mantenía una relación amorosa con Vickie Guerrero, dándole una pelea por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado ese mismo día, acabando sin resultado por la aparición de Undertaker. Como consecuencia, los tres pelearon en Armageddon 2007 en un Triple Threat match por el campeonato, ganando Copeland tras cubrir a Batista. En las grabaciones de SmackDown! del 21 de diciembre, Edge y The Major Brothers lucharon contra Batista en un Handicap match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, lucha que ganó Batista después de un "Spinebuster" a un Major Brother, pero la manager general de SmackDown! Vickie Guerrero ordenó repetir la lucha porque decía que si Batista quería ganar el título debería cubrir a Edge. Cuando la lucha se reanudó Batista iba a hacer la "Batista Bomb" a Edge cuando de repente un Major Brother le golpeó con una silla en la pierna a Batista y los descalificaron, reteniendo Edge. 2008 thumb|left|Edge vs. Taker en TLC A princios de 2008, Edge entró en un feudo con Rey Mysterio, al cual derrotó en Royal Rumble y No Way Out, en ambas ocasiones reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Posteriormente, inició un feudo con The Undertaker en torno al Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Finalmente, en WrestleMania XXIV perdió el campeonato frente a The Undertaker. Debido a su derrota Edge exigió su combate de revancha en Backlash, donde fue nuevamente derrotado. Durante ese período, mantuvo una relación sentimental con Vickie Guerrero (kayfabe), quien ayudó a Edge a mantenerse como retador por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Al mismo tiempo se alió con Chavo Guerrero, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder y Bam Neely formando el stable La Familia. Su feudo con The Undertaker tuvo dos encuentros posteriores, llevados a cabo en Judgment Day y One Night Stand, obteniendo una derrota por count out y un triunfo, respectivamente. Su triunfo en One Night Stand le dio a Edge su tercer Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado y forzó a The Undertaker a retirarse de la WWE (kayfabe). Edge defendió exitosamente el Campeonato Mundial en Night of Champions frente a Batista, pero un día después en la edición del 30 de junio de RAW, CM Punk utilizó el contrato del Money in the Bank y derrotó a Edge ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. En The Great American Bash, Edge se enfrentó a Triple H por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero a pesar de las interferencias de Vickie Guerrero y Alicia Fox, Edge no logró ganar el combate. Como castigo de una supuesta infidelidad de Edge con Alicia Fox, Vickie Guerrero pactó una lucha entre Edge y The Undertaker para SummerSlam en una Hell in a Cell. Las semanas anteriores a su combate Edge atacó a miembros de La Familia y a Mick Foley, alegando un cambio en su personalidad. Finalmente, en SummerSlam, fue derrotado por The Undertaker y "enviado al infierno". Edge hizo su regreso en Survivor Series, como participante sorpresa en el combate por el Campeonato de la WWE, el cual ganó, consiguiendo el Campeonato de la WWE por tercera vez pero lo perdió un mes después Armageddon frente a Jeff Hardy, en un combate donde también participó Triple H. 2009 En Royal Rumble, Edge consiguió su cuarto Campeonato de la WWE al derrotar a Jeff Hardy después de que Matt Hardy atacase a su hermano Jeff con una silla. En No Way Out, Edge perdio el Campeonato de la WWE en la Elimination Chamber de Smackdown, trás ser eliminado por Jeff Hardy en primer lugar pero más tarde en ese mismo evento, Edge ganó el Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado trás ganar la Elimination Chamber de Raw, a la cual accedió después de atacar a Kofi Kingston en el momento en el que entraba. En WrestleMania XXV, Edge perdió el campeonato frente a John Cena, en una lucha en que también participó The Big Show pero en Backlash recuperó el título trás derrotar a Cena en un Last Mand Standing, proclamándose por quinta vez Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. En el Smackdown siguiente se hizo una pelea la cual gano Jeff Hardy para determinar el retador al titulo de Edge en Judgment Day 2009. En este PPV Edge salio vencedor gracias otra ves a la ayuda del hermano de Jeff, Matt Hardy, y de un Edgecution desde la tercera cuerda para cubrirlo y retener el titulo. En lucha thumb|Spear a taker *'Movimientos finales' **''Downward Spiral'' (Leg hook reverse STO) – 1998–1999 **''Edgecator'' (Kneeling inverted sharpshooter) – 2002–2005, 2009-presente. **''Edgecution'' / Impaler DDT **''Edge–O–Matic'' (Sitout rear mat slam) – 2000–2003 **'One man con–chair–to' – En combates hardcore **'Spear, a veces desde una posición elevada' *'Movimientos de firma' **''Edge–O–Matic'' (Sitout rear mat slam) – 2003-presente **Big boot **Diving crossbody **Electric chair bomb **Falling reverse DDT **Flapjack **''Face Plant'' (Half nelson sitout facebuster) – 2001–2004 **Hurricanrana **Missile dropkick **Russian legsweep **Seated chinlock **Spinning wheel kick *'Managers' **Gangrel **Terri Runnels **Lita **Vickie Guerrero **Curt Hawkins **Zack Ryder *'Apodos' **"King Edge the Awesome" **"|Mr. Money in the Bank" **'"The Rated–R Superstar"' **'"The Ultimate Opportunist"' **'"The Master Manipulator"' Campeonatos y logros thumb|Edge con el campeonato de la WWE *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW/MWCW Mid-West Unified Tag Team Championship (1 vez) **ICW Streetfight Tag Team Championship (2 veces) *'New Tokyo Pro Wrestling' **NTPW Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Christian *'Outlaw Championship Wrestling' **OCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Psycho Joe Sampson *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Christian *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (5 veces, actual). **WWE Championship (4 veces) **WCW United States Championship (1 vez) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 veces) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (11 veces)– con Christian (7), Chris Benoit (2), Randy Orton (1) y Hulk Hogan (1) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Rey Mysterio **King of the Ring (2001) **Mr. Money in the Bank (2005, 2007) **Triple Crown Championship (décimocuarto) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Regreso del año - 2004 **PWI Feudo del Año – 2005, vs. Matt Hardy **PWI Feudo del Año – 2006, vs. John Cena **PWI Lucha del año - 2000, con Christian vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Hardy Boyz (WrestleMania 2000, 2 de abril de 2000) **PWI Lucha del año - 2001, con Christian vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Hardy Boyz (WrestleMania X-Seven, 1 de abril de 2001) **PWI Luchador más odiado - 2006 **PWI Luchador que más ha mejorado -2001 **Ranqueado Nº67 en los PWI 500 del 1998 **Ranqueado Nº83 en los PWI 500 del 1999 **Ranqueado Nº51 en los PWI 500 del 2000 **Ranqueado Nº20 en los PWI 500 del 2001 **Ranqueado Nº7 en los PWI 500 del 2002 **Ranqueado Nº34 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Ranqueado Nº59 en los PWI 500 del 2004 **Ranqueado Nº8 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Ranqueado Nº3 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado Nº2 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº5 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Lucha del año (2002) con Rey Mysterio vs Chris Benoit y Kurt Angle (No Mercy, North Little Rock, Arkansas, 20 de octubre) **WON Equipo del año (2000) con Christian **WON Peor lucha del año (2008) vs. Triple H vs. Vladimir Kozlov (Survivor Series, Boston, MA, 23 de noviembre) Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la WWE